Queens of the hero
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After the events of the Halloween special Ash has a visit with the two criminals of gotham but was it a good news or bad for him AshXHarleyXIvy


**Queens of the hero**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Batman animated series and this is connected to the Infinity universe which takes place after the halloween special so enjoy this special**

On the foothills of Mount Corenet, a tent stood silently deep in the forest.

"RING!" Silence broken by a phone call.

Ash Ketchum; the greatest Pokemon master and hero of earth was waken up by the noise. He reached for his cellphone and answered it.

"Hello" he groaned still trying to wake up.

"Ash. Mister A." Came two female voices. Ash knew them well.

"Ivy Harley... Hey are you alright" he asked sitting up, usually they don't call unless it's an emergency or something like that.

"Yes we're fine Ash. just can you come and see us in Gothem we have something to tell you."

"Sure I'm out training but I can be there in a few days."

"That will be great Ash." There was something in Ivy's voice that seemed both happy and sad at the same time. "See you then." The called ended.

"Bye." Ash muttered he laid back down as someone shifted next to him. He looked over to see his wife Cynthia stir. She opened her eyes to see Ash looking up.

"Ash you ok" she asked

"I'm fine love just got a call from Ivy she wants to see me. I told I come by after I finish training." She smiled and moved closer to him. She large soft breasts flattened along side his chest. He move his arm to hold her tight. "I love you Ash." She hummed as she slowly drift back to sleep so did Ash but not before kissing her head and then letting sleep wash over him. "Love you too."

A few days later Ash arrived in Gothem. A nicer part of the city where Ivy and Harley had taken residents. Ash walked down the hall of an apartment. He soon found the right door and knocked.

The door opened and an arm grabbed him and pulled him in. Ash was bear hugged by Harley Quinn all dressed up in her old outfit.

"OOH Ashy, we're so glad you came." She smiled holding him tightly. He smiled and held her.

"It's been only a few weeks since the Halloween party." Ash said

"Well things have changed since then." Ash looked up and saw Ivy in her green outfit walking over to them. Harley nuzzled her face into his chest. Ivy hook one arm around his head and kissed him deeply. Ash moaned into the kiss and returned it with vigor. She ended the kiss as Ash moved one hand to her waist.

"I take it that this isn't a social visit." Ash muttered as they moved to the couch Harley on his left and Ivy on his right.

"We need to tell you something." Ivy smiled Harley seemed to bubbling with excitement.

"We're pregnant." They said together. Ash was stunned but smiled. "Really"

"Yep we found out a few..." With Ash hugging her tight cutting her off then turned to Harley and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so happy!! I know you will love it in Kanto. I make arrangements.."

"That's another reason why we called you." Ivy said with a sadden look. Ash face fell and felt her mood change."We are not moving in with you."

Ash felt a pain through his heart. "Oh why not." He pouted. It was a weakness of Ivy she hated seeing people she loved cry or give her sad puppy eyes.

"It's not that we don't appreciate it but we want to start off fresh and if we stay with you it will cause problems with you and the Justice League." She went on.

Ash failed to see the point. "I can talk to them about it we can find a..." But he was cut short when Harley hugged him and moved till she was in his lap.

"It's ok Ashy. We know you would do anything for us. So we're doing this for you and our children. We will take care of ourselves and make sure they.." She rubbed her tummy "know about their father. The guardian angel Ash." She kissed him and held his face. He turned back to Ivy who got closer to them. "Are you sure about this." Ivy cupped his face. "It will be hard on all of us but for right now" she kissed him "Let's celebrate this moment. And no clones Ash. Just you and us. Now fuck Harley good she got the clone last time." She smirked before she gave him and shoved planting his face into Harley's breasts. She moaned and Ash groped them.

"Oh Ash yes." She smiled in delight. Ash and Harley quickly stripped each other out o their clothes. They kissed deeply once again Ash held her tight as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth meeting her's. Harley had one hand in his hair and the other was stroking his rod bringing it to full strength. Without missing a beat Ash sheathed himself inside her pussy. Harley broke the kiss and threw her head back in bliss.

"oh Ash you fill me up so good." She moaned as he thrusted at a medium pace.

"Harley your pussy is so warm and tight for me." Ash replied before going to her breasts and sucking on her left boob and molded the other.

"YES!!" She screamed spreading her legs wide for her lover as her arms held his head to her chest. "Fuck me. Fuck me good Ash. Pound my pussy!! Just like That!! OH!! ASH FUCK ME LIKE YOUR TRYING TO KNOCK ME UP AGAIN!!!!!" She cried out as she cummed onto his rod. Ash moving up from her boobs back up to kiss her again.

"MMMMMM!!" They moaned into each other's mouths. She wrapped her legs aroundhis waist and Ash ran his hands all over her body from her back to her legs to end with him gripping her ass and thrusting as hard as he could into her. She moaned and tried to meet his thrust but his going all out for her. Soon it was too much nod he fired his load deep into her womb. They moaned as they came together. They ended their kiss and looked lovingly at each other.

"I love you Ash." She smiled. Ash smiled back and kissed her again.

"I love you too Harley. I will always love you, my queen of laughter." He smiled and returned to kissing her.

"Ash."They turned to see Ivy stripped naked fingering herself and sucking on her own nibble. She let it go with a loud pop.

"Please don't for get about me, I want you love too." She moaned Ash feeling his rod harden at the sight he gave Harley a final kiss and shifted over Ivy.

"Your honey pot needs cleaning alway me babe." He smirked and dipped his head down and licked her love juices and licked her womanhood loving he taste.

"OH Ash yes lick me lick me baby." She moaned she groped her left breast with one hand and held his head with her other. Ash licked her flowing nectar and slowly kissed up her body. His hands rubbing her legs then to finger her himself. Ash then moved his head to lay between her breasts and he lick her valley and he could tell she smelled like roses. He moved up to kiss her once before returning to her beautiful breasts and took both at once into his mouth.

"Oh my YES ASH!!! Suck them baby enjoy my milk." She cried out as Ash drank her milk. Ash loved it almost tasted like honey. He squeezed them trying to get more of it. Harley pouted behind them she had yet to lactate but she groped them hoping some milk would come out.

"Ash please kiss me. Kiss me and fuck me, I want you to love me please Ash fuck me good so I can always remember you." She moaned gazing up at her lover. Ash moved up and kissed her checks before whispering to her.

"Of course, my flower garden." Then he kissed her deeply and penetrated her hard. Her eyes went wide and she orgasmed right then and there. Ash plowed her into the couch, the wet smacking of their hips drowned out any other noise. Ivy felt so numb and loved her eyes rolled back. Ash broke the kiss and gripped. Her tight and he poured everything he had into loving her.

"YES ASH I LOVE YOU!!! KEEP GOING HARDER YES BABY HARDER HARDER!!!" She screamed cumming hard on his rod.

"IVY!!!!" Ash cried out it was too much he fired his seed deep into her waiting womb painting it white. Ash moved off her and pulled out of her. She moaned at the loss but still felt warm with his seed. Ash panted a little but kissed Ivy again.

"I love you my flower garden." Ash smiled at her. Ivy smiled almost letting tears fall.

"And I love you Ash now and forever." She replied kissing him deeply. After the kiss Ash leaned back to rest a bit but Harley crawled over to Ivy over him. He blushed admiring her beautiful ass.

"Say Red let's give a show to help him recover faster." she smirked over the red head crawling up to be face to face with her. Their breasts were now inch apart but Ivy didn't seem to mind she only smiled back at her best friend.

"Let's and see if he can resist." She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down and kissed her. Their breasts squished together and they held each other making out passionately. Ash stood in amazement as his two lovers made out. Harley moaned into the kiss and moved her hands to grope Ivy's boobs. Ivy not wanting to be out done snaked her hands down to the girl's perfect ass and gripped them and molded them. They broke the kiss and they gazed at each other.. But before they could say thing Harleywent wide eyed and her faced twisted into lust and pleasure. Ivy looked behind her and saw Ash smirking deviously. He was pounding Harley hard.

"Think you girls could have all the fun." Ash smirked continuing thrusting Harley. Thenpulled out and jammed it into Ivy's pussy. She moaned in pleasure. Ash thrusted into her a few times and switched back to Harley. They moaned as he made love them. It didn't take long till Ash felt his load coming again.

"Here it comes."

"INSIDE US ASH!!!" They screamed looking back as Ash fired first into Ivy then finished off in Harley. Afterwards they went to the bed still naked Ash in the middle and Ivy and Harley on either side. They girls were sound asleep but Ash was pondering about their future.

"I know they want to be on their own. And they are more than able to take care of themselves and their children. I wish I could still be there for them." He thought, he looked at each of them and a small smile grew on his face. Then a thought bubbled in his mind. 'I might work in they are willing.' He thought and focused on his aura and shadow jutsu. The following morning The two women awoke to find that Ash wasn't there. But before they could wonder about it, Ash walked in holding some breakfast plates of eggs bacon, and fruit.

"Hey did you sleep well."

"I slept great!!" Harley cheered stretching.

"Glad to hear it now I wanted to talk to you guys about something I know you want to step out on your own and I totally respect your decision but I have one last gift I think you two will really enjoy." He walked out so they followed him out and they are in the living room was another Ash.

Ivy turned to ash and asked "Do you wanted another round" she smiled stroking his back and her hand getting closer to his butt.

Ash says no then blushes and says "well maybe" but he collects himself and says "this is my gift to you a clone of me fused with my aura so he will not disappear it nor will vanish. He a living breathing human just like me and his name is Phoenix Snowfoot, but now he has all of my memories of you too and he only has feelings for you two and the children that you're caring so he's going to be me for you he is me just without their knowledge or information that I have he will be yours and I will still be yours." the girls blush and Harley being the more excited onejumps and hugs Ash and makes out with him saying that it will be nice to have him around but they will always love him.

Ivy agrees and walks over to Phoenix and asked how does he turn on exactly Ash giving a perverted smile still holding Harley snaps his fingers and Phoenix blinking his eyes a few times and then yawns then he looks at Ivy he then smiles and kisses her she is very surprised and she feels like she's kissing ash again she close her eyes and makes out with with him.

While turns to Harley "how about one more round for the four of us before I go"

She say "bring it on." With a perverted kiss.

 **That was it of the story and i hope you enjoy it of Ash with Harley quinn and Poison Ivy also got more stories to go and Enjoy**


End file.
